


Spit

by meetmeinfleetwood



Category: Golden - Harry Styles (Song), Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song), To Be So Lonely - Harry Styles (Song), Woman - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetmeinfleetwood/pseuds/meetmeinfleetwood
Summary: Harry loves to see you drooling beneath him.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Reader, Harry Styles & You, Harry Styles/Reader, Harry Styles/You
Kudos: 14





	Spit

You’re on your knees in front of him as he towers over you, his large hand caressing the side of your face. He’s still wearing his slacks, shirt discarded across the room from when you first entered. You’re almost completely bare, the only piece of clothing on your body a lacy thong. You can feel slight bruises forming on your knees already, but that’s the last thing on your mind in the moment.

Your mouth is watering for him. You’re yearning to feel him on your tongue and down your throat, thick and heavy as a mixture of his cum and your drool gushes down your chin and onto your bare breasts. But he’s taking things agonizingly slow. Gently gathering your hair into a makeshift ponytail with just his fist, running his thumb over your bottom lip before softly commanding you to suck on it. He’s working you up as much as he can because he knows how bad you want it. He wants to see you beg for him. He wants to hear you say it.

“What do you want, baby?” He asks softly, removing his thumb from between your lips and rubbing it along your bottom one slowly.  
You gaze up at him with glossy, wet eyes and you whimper, “Want you in my mouth… please.”  
He hums, bringing his hand to the side of your face once again, lightly tapping his fingers against it. “I’m gonna need you to be a little more specific.”  
“I want your cock in my mouth. Want you to fuck my mouth. Please, Harry.”  
He brings his fingers up through your hair and smiles, “Good girl.”

Finally, he’s moving his hands to the button of his slacks, long fingers swiftly unbuttoning and unzipping them before dropping his arms to his sides and nodding down at you. “Go on, take me out.”  
You lean forward, pressing your lips along the protuberant bulge, nosing at the fabric of his briefs that peaks through the opening of his slacks. You can feel him watching you as you leisurely press your lips against him, folding back the flap of his slacks so that you can reach all of him. Your fingers curl into the waistband of his briefs and you slowly tug them down to relieve him of the tight restraint. He’s swollen and purple, a small bead of precum leaking from his tip as you begin to stroke him slowly, your tongue escaping from your mouth and swiping along his tip. He’s got his bottom lip wedged between his teeth, hands collecting your hair into a ponytail again as he watches you. 

You can tell he’s beginning to get frustrated at your delicate licks because his fingers tighten around your hair and he tugs you away from him.  
“Think you can take all of me, hm?” He growls, leaning down to get closer to you. You nod weakly, panting a little at his sudden act of assertiveness.  
“Open your mouth.” He demands curtly. You immediately do as you’re told, spreading your lips apart and allowing your tongue to stretch out of your mouth as you stare up at him. You brace yourself for what’s about to come, thighs clenching together tightly at the mere thought. 

He purses his lips for a split second and then he spits onto your tongue. You can feel a small moan bubbling up at the back of your throat but you close your mouth and swallow it down before it comes out. And then you realize he hadn’t given you permission to swallow and your eyes enlarge. He brings his hand back to the side of your face without a word and maintains eye contact with you as he smacks it back down against your cheek. It’s not too harsh, but not gentle either. Just enough to make your cheek flush red and your panties dampen drastically. 

“Didn’t tell you you could swallow, princess.” He says, his voice deep and accent thick.  
“I’m sorry.” You whimper softly, gently brushing your fingers against his thigh.  
He nods slightly and takes a hold of your hair again with one hand, holding his throbbing cock in the other. “Go on then. Y’said you wanted me to fuck your mouth, so I’m gonna fuck your mouth.”  
You quickly shuffle forward on your knees, your mouth dropping open once again as you wait for him to slide himself down your throat.  
“Hands behind your back.” He grunts, kneeing your arm slightly. You compliently bring your arms around your back, clasping one hand over your wrist to keep them locked into place before moving your head back a little to stare up at him. He silently brings his hand to your chin, tugging your mouth open for him.  
“Open.”

At that, your jaw goes slack and your mouth drops open for him, awaiting his next move. He aligns the tip of his cock with your tongue, gently tapping it against your saliva covered muscle to tease you further. 

Then finally, he’s sliding his cock into your mouth, gripping your hair tightly as he pushes your head forward. You can feel your excitement nearly gushing down your legs when he hits the back of your throat and your eyes begin to water. He’s starting slow, but you know he won’t be able to keep it up for long. 

You wrap your lips around him as he moves his hips forward, moving your head against him a little bit faster than the thrust of his hips and he groans, dropping his head back for a moment. You continue pushing against him, trying to take him as deep as possible without gagging and building yourself up to go further every time. He moves his head back down to watch you and the pace of his hips begins to pick up. 

The sounds filling the room are absolutely filthy. All that can be heard is your quiet gags mixed with the low grunts emitting from the back of his throat and the sloppy, wet sounds of your drool soaking his cock. A few tears fall down your cheeks from gagging so often, but you push through, pushing to take him as far down your throat as possibly. 

“Fuck,” He grunts, fisting your hair tighter and pushing your head down further. “So fuckin’ good to me, princess.” 

His words rile you up even further, your jaw relaxing completely as you gaze up at him. He makes eye contact with you and he knows exactly what you want. So he gives it to you.  
He pulls his hips back for a moment and thrusts forward harshly, making you gag a little louder than before and causing your eyes to water again. He stops for a moment to make sure everything is okay, giving you a specific look. You give him one small nod of approval, letting him know that you want him to continue. And he does. 

Everything about it is sloppy and wet. Spit and precum is trickling down your chin, neck, and chest as he thrusts into your mouth over and over again. One particularly hard thrust has your nose pressed directly against his pubic bone and he nearly chokes on groan, holding you there for a few seconds before pulling you off of him completely, allowing you to catch your breath. 

You smile up at him, wiping the drool from your chin as your breathing steadies.  
“You good?” He asks, carefully pushing your hair away from your face. You nod immediately, clasping your hands behind your back again to let him know that you’re ready to continue. He hums, grasping your hair once again and sliding himself into your awaiting mouth. 

This time, he doesn’t let up. His thrusts are quick and hard, pushing to the very back of your throat. His groans grow louder and you can tell he’s about to cum so you push your head forward against his hips, nose bumping against the small tuft of hair below his belly. He thrusts forward harder, pushing your head down again and again. Tears are streaming down your face, spit and drool stringing into globs on the floor beneath you, but you couldn’t care less. All you care about is making him cum. 

Suddenly, he tugs you back by your hair, tilting your head back as he takes a hold of his cock, stroking himself frantically over your face.  
“M’gonna cum on that pretty little face, okay? S’gonna be a lot, baby.” He grunts and you open your mouth wide, sticking your tongue out for him, longing for the taste of him. “Fuck- y’wanna taste me too?” He asks, breathlessly as he strokes himself and you nod. 

He lets out a long, guttural groan before ropes of his thick, white cum spurts from his cock and lands directly on your face and tongue. His chest heaves up and down with his labored breaths as the last few globs of him lands on your tongue. 

“Such a good girl,” He wheezes, removing his hand from himself and dropping his arm to his side, using his other hand to push your hair away from your face. He watches you swallow his cum, wedging his plump, pink bottom lip between his teeth. 

His hand comes to grasp you by your chin, leaning down and pressing his lips to yours for a moment. “You did so good for me, baby.” He smiles, standing back up so that he can grab a moist washcloth from the bathroom to clean you up. 

You sit back against your feet as you wait for him, daintily wiping the cum and spit from around your mouth with one finger. Harry returns quickly, handing you the warm washcloth as soon as he’s standing in front of you. 

“Thanks,” You hum, taking it from him and swiping it across your face to collect as much cum and drool as you can. “You really did a number on me.” You chuckle up at him as he reaches down to help you stand. You all but collapse into his arms as soon as you stand, your legs virtually jelly beneath you. “Shit, my legs must’ve fallen asleep.” You chortle, his arms wrapping around your waist tightly. 

He hums pressing his lips against yours, “Wanna hop in the shower?”  
You smile, “Yes, please.”

Once the two of you are beneath the scalding stream of water, you try to clean yourself off as much as possible, lathering Cetaphil all over your face to fully cleanse your skin. Harry chuckles at you frantically scrubbing your face, knowing your passion for skincare and your fear of forming a rash from waiting too long to wash his cum from your face. 

You rinse the suds from your skin, glaring at him once you feel it’s safe to open your eyes. “Don’t laugh at me, skincare is a very serious matter.” You huff and he cackles louder, wrapping an arm around your waist and dragging you against him. Your eyes widen when you feel it. He’s hard again and he’s pressing right against your thigh. Your eyes meet his lust blown ones and he smirks.  
“Can I help you out now?”  
You bite your lip, winding one arm around his neck and pressing your lips against his. He growls, kissing back harder and backing you up against the cool wall of the shower. You whimper, partially from the cold against your skin and partially from the way Harry’s thigh wedges between yours and presses directly against your clit. 

He grasps your thigh, yanking it up against his waist as he kisses you.  
“Fuck me, Harry. Please,” You rasp, fingers curling into his sopping hair and tugging harshly. He listens to your plea and quickly wraps both your legs around his waist, hoisting you up against the wall of the shower, aligning the head of his cock with your entrance.  
“Ready for me?” He asks, pulling away for a moment to look into your eyes. You nod wildly, pulling his face back towards your own to smash your lips against his. 

Then, he’s pushing into you slowly, both of you breathing out long moans at the feeling of him sheathed completely inside of you.  
“So full,” You whimper into his mouth, desperately jerking your hips down onto him. He hums in response, pulling back and thrusting his hips into you, setting a steady pace. 

His lips leave yours and he buries his face into your neck, smacking his hips against yours over and over, the tip of his cock brushing against that perfect spot inside you with every single thrust. Your fingers are digging into the skin of his shoulder, small whimpers and moans leaving your lips from how good it feels. You were aching to have him inside you the whole time his cock was down your throat so you can already feel yourself getting closer and closer to cumming. He’s still sensitive from his last orgasm and his thrusts are already becoming harder and sloppier. 

You call out his name when he thrusts against a particular spot inside you and he bites your neck to hold back his own moans when you clench around him. You’re both so close to falling apart, mere inches from the edge of that beautiful cliff. And then you’re both jumping, powerful orgasms washing over both of you at the exact same time. It’s almost as if your bodies are completely synched. Every feeling, every heartbeat occurring at the exact same moment.


End file.
